henrys_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Armageddon(2016)
Armageddon(2016) was a pay-per-view that took place on December 18th, 2016, live from Sacramento, California. The event featured both the Raw and SmackDown brands, and the main event was a Last Man Standing Match between Kane and The Undertaker. Background This was the first pay-per-view of the series to bear the Armageddon name. This event marked the start of fully dual-branded pay-per-views, and the end of solo-brand pay-per-views. For a long time, the former Brothers of Destruction, Kane and Undertaker, had been feuding. They faced off at Summerslam inside the Hell in a Cell, and captained teams at Survivor Series. Despite this, their feud was still ongoing, with both men attacking each other post-Survivor Series. To finally settle the score, it was announced that they would face off one more time, this time in a Last Man Standing Match. After Brock Lesnar lost the World Heavyweight Title to Goldberg at Survivor Series, the Beast Incarnate was not seen for a week. During that time, Goldberg managed a succesful defense against Kevin Owens. Lesnar returned in a big way, attacking Goldberg backstage and putting him through a table, which promoted Goldberg to demand another match between the two, a Tables Match for the title. Tyson Kidd was also crowned champion at Survivor Series, forcing AJ Styles to tap out to become the new WWE Champion. The two men would go on to have a war of words before SmackDown GM Daniel Bryan scheduled a rematch between the two for the title. After winning at Survivor Series for Team Kane, The Ascension were given another chance to win the WWE Tag Team Titles, as they would go two on two with American Alpha. A week before the match, Viktor pinned Chad Gable to give his team momentum. After Sasha Banks' shocking betrayal, the Boss defeated Asuka to earn a shot at the Raw Women's Title, held by her former best friend, Bayley. Baron Corbin won the Intercontinental Title for a second time, defeating Apollo Crews on SmackDown a week before the event. Corbin would put the gold on the line for revenge against The Miz, who pinned Corbin a few weeks back. Also, new Raw roster members the New Day earned their shot at the World Tag Team Titles when they defeated the Wyatt Family on Raw. Event Hideo Itami and Finn Balor were successful in defending their World Tag Team Titles, defeating the New Day with after the Wyatt Family interfered. The Miz formed a new alliance with the Show-Off Dolph Ziggler that would prove to be successful, as he defeated Baron Corbin by submission with a Figure 4 to win the Intercontinental Title. The Ascension would dominate American Alpha for much of the match, but did not walk away with the belts, with Gable pinning Konnor with a Grand Amplitude. Bayley showed her gritty side, connecting on three Bayley-to-Bellys on Sasha Banks to walk out with the Raw Women's Title. Brock Lesnar would capture the World Heavyweight Title for a second time, putting Goldberg through a table with a German Suplex. AJ Styles would not be as lucky, as he tapped out for a second time to the Dungeon Lock and Tyson Kidd remained WWE Champion. In the main event, The Undertaker finally defeated his brother, getting the ten-count after a vicious Tomstone Piledriver off the steel steps. Matches __FORCETOC__